Ruido térmico
Ruído Johnson–Nyquist (ruído térmico, Johnson noise, or Nyquist noise) é o ruído gerado pela agitação térmica de cargas no interior de um conductor eléctrico em equlibrio. Este é independente da corrente aplicada. O ruído térmico é aproximadamente branco, ou seja a sua densidade espectral de potência é proximadamente constante ao longo do espectro de frequências. Adicionalmente o sinal é praticamente gaussiano. História Este tipo de ruído foi originalmente medido por John B. Johnson dos Bell Labs em 1928J. Johnson, "Thermal Agitation of Electricity in Conductors", Phys. Rev. 32, 97 (1928) – the experiment. He described his findings to Harry Nyquist, also at Bell Labs, who was able to explain the results.H. Nyquist, "Thermal Agitation of Electric Charge in Conductors", Phys. Rev. 32, 110 (1928) – the theory Tensão de ruído e potência O ruído térmico deve ser destinguido do ruido de disparo, que consiste em flutuações de corrente adicionais que ocorrem quando uma corrente percorre um dispositivo electrónico. O ruído térmico pode ser modelado por uma fonte de tensão em série com a resistência geradora de ruído. A densidade espectral de potência da tensão ou a variancia da tensão (valor quadrático médio) por Hertz de largura de banda é dada por, : \bar v_{n}^2 = 4 k_B T R onde kB é a constante de Boltzmann em joules por kelvin, T'' é a temperatura absoluta da resistência em kelvins, e ''R é o valor da resistência em ohms. Por exemplo uma resistência de 1k\Omega a uma temperatura de (16.7 C) tem um ruído (rms) de : \bar v_{n} = 4 ~\mathrm{nV}/\sqrt{\mathrm{Hz}} . Este valor é muitas vezes conhecido de cor por desenhadores de circuitos. Para uma dada largura de banda, a raiz do valor quadrático médio (rms) da tensão, v_{n} , é dado por : v_{n} = \bar v_{n}\sqrt{\Delta f } = \sqrt{ 4 k_B T R \Delta f } onde \Delta f é a largura de banda em hertz sobre a qual o ruído é medido. Para uma resistência de 1k\Omega à temperatura ambiente o valor RMS da tensão de ruído é de 400 nV ou 0.4\mu V .http://www.google.com/search?q=sqrt%284*k*295+K*1+kiloohm*%2810+kHz%29%29+in+microvolt O ruído gerado pela resistência pode ser transferido para o restante circuito. A máxima transferência de potência acontece com adaptação de impedâncias, quando o equivalente de Thévenin do restante circuito for igual a resistência geradora de ruído. Neste caso a potência de ruído transferida para o circuito é dada por, : P = k_B \,T \Delta f onde P'' é o ruído térmico em Watts. Note que este valor é independente da resistência geradora de ruído. Currente de ruído A fonte de ruído tambem pode ser modelado por uma fonte de corrente em paralelo com a resistência, se calcular-mos o equivalente de Norton que corresponde simplesmente a dividir por ''R. Daqui resulta que a raiz do valor quadrático médio da fonte de corrente será dada por, : i_n = \sqrt - 1} onde ''f é a frequência, h'' é a constante de Planck, ''kB é a constante de Boltzmann e T é a temperatura em Kelvins. Ver tambem * Shot noise * 1/f noise * Harry Nyquist * John B. Johnson References *Amplifier noise in RF systems *Thermal noise (undergraduate) with detailed math *Johnson-Nyquist noise or thermal noise calculator — volts and dB *Thoughts about Image Calibration for low dark current and Amateur CCD Cameras to increase Signal-To-Noise Ratio *Derivation of the Nyquist relation using a random electric field, H. Sonoda Categoria:Eletrônica